


Siege

by Sithisis



Category: One Piece, Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crimes & Criminals, Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 19:02:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2281113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sithisis/pseuds/Sithisis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Law hates bread. Or any kind of human food, for that matter. So why does he keep visiting a bakery shop that's run by a human named Eustass Kid? AU. Tokyo Ghoul universe. KidLaw.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Siege

**Author's Note:**

> Life without internet does many things to me. One of those things is that it compels me to come up with plots and write them ;v; Please feel free to leave a kudos/comment/review! It will be very much appreciated! :>

Perhaps he had been naive about the job market back then. He had thought that after graduation, he would _receive_ job offers. He was on the top of the class, after all. The mind-set of entitlement was not particular welcome nor true in the real world, however. Especially since the strong suspicion that ghouls with degrees were blending into society rather well. No one, not even humans were above suspicion. People wanted to be very careful nowadays.

Swallowing his pride, Kid had desperately applied for some jobs in order to pay off his loans as quickly as possible. His dream of doing metal works would have to take a slight detour. After all, as Killer, one of his more rational friends had told him, the ability to focus on and pursue a dream would be more likely if there wasn't the sea of student debt that threatened to drown him.

Truth be told, being a pastry-maker wasn't all that bad to Kid. Despite what his friend Killer thought, according to some of his other friends, such as Bonney, in particular, Kid was a fantastic chef. This boosted his ego quite a bit and made dealing with even the most interesting of customers tolerable. Speaking of such customers, the chimes that hung at the front door rang and Kid made his way to the front counter.

When he arrived at the counter, he was presented with the sight of someone panting. One arm on the counter supported the person from collapsing. With sweat that dampened his hair and dark eyes that seemed glazed over from exhaustion, he looked as if he had just run a marathon. Kid's eyes then traced what appeared to be part of the person's chest tattoo under his shirt. Kid swallowed before snapping his attention away and quickly filled a paper cup with cold water for the person.

“I only drink coffee. But this will do for now.” Before Kid could reply, the person downed the cup of water, he turned to Kid and grinned in thanks, although it looked more like a grimace. Kid nodded and went to attend to another customer.

 

* * *

 

 

The person known as Law took a seat and took his time to examine his surroundings. A bakery shop. How quaint. He had never liked bread, pastries, nor any kind of human food for that matter. At least he would be safe for the time-being, since even his pursuers knew that he would never be near a bakery if he were in his right mind.

Just a few minutes ago, he was on the run from a few of Doflamingo's lackeys. After his acceptance into a hospital for work, Law had been thrilled. However, because he had grown up under Doflamingo, underground criminal mastermind, there was a debt that he had to pay. Law knew that it was twisted for him to understand Doflamingo's way of thinking, but he could not deny the brilliant suggestion of Law sneaking medical records for the sake of the organization. It would be excellent black mail material, after all.

Yet there was the little fact that unlike Doflamingo, Law wasn't human. Life as a ghoul had been hell for Law. It had been a blood bath in the fight for survival; especially when abandoned at a young age. Law had been left for dead with grenades attached to his torso before, given the task of taking down as many humans as he could in order to be useful. A man known as Corozan was the one who had taken Law in, much to Law's surprise and confusion. All his short life, he had been taught that humans were merely food with a sense of entitlement and full of arrogance. He had thought that because humans could be consumed, and because those same humans thought that they were far superior than ghouls, then humans were to be detested.

After Corozan, however, Law had found a new respect, perhaps even a sense of jealously for humans. Despite being naturally food to the ghouls, humans were strong in their own right: they can starve and handle it. They can continue learning and pursue education despite the chaotic reality of ghouls around them. They can group together and explore and conquer like the pirates they once had been. Sometimes, Law wondered if the very idea of being human had conquered his heart.

Corozan was a great influence. It was someone that he would never forget. And ever since Corozan's horrifying death, Law had sworn to honour him by destroying Doflamingo and the organization. He had been keeping it a secret by acts of royalty, of course. However those acts had all been negated after Doflamingo discovered that some of the stolen medical records had not only been faked, but faked by Law. In the sudden revelation, Law had thought it to be best if he disappeared. Doflamingo would not be able to contact any authorities about a runaway ghoul; harbouring a ghoul was considered a foul act. Although his disappearance would make taking down the organization more difficult and would have him constantly be hunted, he would do it. He would do anything.

“What are you thinking about?”

Law let go of his thoughts and was met face to face with the bakery shop employee. The man carried with him a plate of baked goods and thankfully a cup of coffee. Law shrugged in response before taking the warm beverage in his hands. “Nothing of great interest. Thank you for the coffee and for earlier.”

“You looked like you were on the run,” Kid replied, his curiosity getting the better of him.

“Perhaps I was,” Law paused.

“Eustass Kid.”

“Perhaps I was on the run, Eustass-ya,” Law offered. “I go by the name Trafalgar Law.”

“Law? As long as you're not involved in any criminal activity, then you stay is welcome here.”

“And how would you distinguish between criminal and common folk?”

Kid paused at the question. It was strange, having a conversation like this. – Especially with ghouls becoming a huge problem in recent times. Ghouls were able to blend in very well with humans, it seemed, and it was difficult to distinguish them from humans up until the moment they strike.

Law sensed Kid's hesitation. “Nevermind. I'm just very tired. You could say that an ex has been hunting me down.” He reached for a biscuit and took a bite out of it.

“This is actually not that bad,” Law told Kid. “Did you make these?”

“Why do you look so disbelieving?” Kid accused. “Despite my appearances, I'm actually not a bad chef!”

“Anyway,” Kid continued. “You can't run forever from whatever the problem is. And this shop won't be opened forever.”

“What do you mean?” Law asked. The man before him with vibrant red hair seemed to be more than what Law had initially thought of him to be: a mere consumer of information that would run headless in the event of catastrophe. From their few minutes of idle chat, he found Kid to be interesting and more than that, to say the least.

“It's closing in about 5 minutes.”

Perhaps Law was wrong. Kid could actually have no awareness of his own choice in wording. Law justified his over-analysis with the fact that he was on edge. “Would you like some help closing up? I couldn't possibly eat for free.”

“If you'd like,” Kid replied, already turning the 'Open' sign on the door to 'Close.'

The two of them cleaned the tables, set the chairs, mopped the floors, and cleared away the unsold baked goods on display. All the while, they talked a bit more about themselves. Kid discovered that Law was an aspiring medical student and would very much like to continue to gain more experience within a hospital. Despite his curiosity, Kid didn't press Law further. He had a nagging suspicion from the way that Law had talked reverently about someone being his inspiration and the fact that he seemed angry about something had to do with him being on the run.

Meanwhile, Law discovered that he admired Kid's perseverance in achieving his own goals despite what society kept telling him. A friend of Kid's, called Killer, that Kid had told him about piqued his interest in particular. From what Law gathered, Killer preferred to cover his face – be it with a helmet or a messy mob of hair. Kid had told Law that he didn't really mind; Killer could wear whatever he wanted to wear. For Killer, Kid had guessed, it was for the love of his favourite bands. All of those bands having something to do with masks. Everyone had their reasons and sense of style. Law had laughed at Kid at that, pointing out that he didn't want to hear about style coming from a person such as Kid.

After cleaning up, Law had asked if he could use the store's phone. He didn't tell Kid who he had called, only implied that it was urgent. The call to Penguin, one of his accomplices and a good friend, had proved to be useful as Law was now able to secure a place for the remaining month. Thank goodness for Penguin's resourcefulness. Doflamingo wouldn't suspect that Law would stay around the area after disappearing.

“You really are on the run, aren't you?” Kid had asked.

 

* * *

 

 

“Here,” Kid said, presenting Law with a container of coffee beans after closing the store up. He couldn't help but feel some heat rise to his face. He rubbed the back of his neck. “For helping me out.”

“And none of your baked goods?” Law asked, grinning.

“Don't lie,” replied Kid.

“Oh?”

“Killer lies about liking my cooking all the time. I just don't get him. Maybe I can't see his face, but I can sense it.” Kid let out a chuckle. “I can sense it in you, too.”

Law only laughed in response. Kid was an interesting person indeed. Not in a bad way, either. Perhaps in another world, another universe, he would peruse a relationship with someone like him. However, not in this universe where humans and ghouls were in constant battle against each other.

However, when Kid asked if Law would visit again soon, Law, against his better judgment, smiled.

Maybe because he felt that he owned it to Kid for helping him out. Maybe it was because of the nostalgic orange sunset playing with his mood. Maybe because he was just so, so tired after all that running. Maybe it wasn't any of those things at all.

“Yes. See you again, Eustass-ya.”

 

* * *

 

 

Elsewhere, the leader of the underground organization, Doflamingo, was furious. This was how Law re-payed him: with betrayal. Now, Law was running loose and may sell Doflamingo's information to his rival, Crocodile. Yet compared to something else, Law selling information to Crocodile was the least of his concerns. If the government dogs even got a hint of Doflamingo's illegal research facilities and experiments with otherwise legally obligated candidates, then his position within said government would be exterminated. Associate the name underground name _Joker_ with him, and his process, his plans would no doubt be impeded.

There was also the fact that Law was a ghoul. If the government found out that he had been harbouring one for all this time, then Doflamingo would be in deeper trouble. Unlike his brother Corozan, he did not have that kind of foolish heart to help others – be it ghouls or humans. To Doflamingo, beings were either be allies or foes. He did not discriminate, however he was not above exploiting the animosity between ghouls and humans whenever he saw fit.

When two of his followers had reported that they had not been able to locate Law, Doflamingo's initial thought was that Law was long gone. However the more twisted part of him and his own acquired knowledge of Law curtsey of all the years spent with him, had a feeling that Law was still around; waiting for the right time to attack his organization. Law had learned from the master of deception, after all.

He would send more of his followers out to snuff Law out.

“Fufufu. Fly while you can, my little bird. You will fly back into your rightful place within the cage soon enough.”

 

* * *

 

 

“You sure you don't want to fly out of here?” Penguin asked Law as soon as they closed the door of his new apartment.

Law glared at his friend as he dropped a box full of essentials and some of Penguin's belongings that had been lent to him. “You know very well that I have to destroy the Joker. Otherwise I'll be running for the rest of my life. It's also for the honour of Corozan.”

For as long as Penguin had known Law, Law was obsessed with honouring Corozan's death. He didn't know the exact details of it, but it had scarred Law. Law hadn't spoken with anyone for months after the mysterious incident. Nor had Law eaten anything. It had been through the prompting of him, Sachi, and Bepo that Law didn't starve himself into insanity.

“Besides,” Law said. “I've found someone interesting here.”

“To be eaten?”

Law scoffed and shook his head. Penguin knew very well that Law would never condone such sadistic desires: to make a human fall for them only to consume them. Law had heard that the flesh was particularly more sweeter that way, however was against taking a human alive: especially if there was built up trust. He had his reasons.

“Anything I can do?” Penguin changed the subject.

“You can make me a cup of coffee,” Law said, handing him the container of coffee beans that Kid had given him.

Penguin began rummaging through the box that Law had been carrying earlier. The apartment that he had found for Law was well-furnished. It had been lived in. When the original occupant, a human called Luffy received a phone call from Penguin, he had more than welcomed the stay. Law had saved Luffy once, something that the latter had not forgotten. Luffy was now temporarily occupying another apartment and most likely pestering his friend Zoro. Zoro, who was very much a ghoul.

Sometimes, Law wondered if Luffy and Zoro would ever truly work out. He never really understood it. He still couldn't truly let go of the possibility for betrayal. Yet time and time again, both Luffy and Zoro had shown others their great intuition. The only solace that Law found was that Luffy and Zoro could very well handle themselves if the situation ever called for it. He hoped that such a situation of betrayal would never come to pass.

If Luffy and Zoro could work out, then could he and Eustass work out as well? Law shook his head in attempt to clear away the absurd thoughts. He had just met Eustass, and although Eustass was intriguing, he was a distraction. An anchor of normality that Law had used in desperation to ground himself before a frantic, unplanned flight.

While Penguin began to make the coffee, Law seated himself on the couch and turned on the television. He needed a plan, and knowing what was going on around him could be essential.

Law turned off the television half an hour later, finding nothing of use. As of with recent news, the people were in a panic about the rise of ghouls in upper society. They blamed ghouls for a lack of employment and they blamed youth for a lack of commitment for the cause of snuffing out every ghoul in existence. All the propaganda was proving to be effective, however. Especially with rookies starting to make big names for themselves after training at the Academy or being selected for other reasons.

Currently, every rookie wanted to be the one to capture and destroy a ghoul called Sogeking. In Law's mind, Luffy was one of those rookies. Law wondered if Luffy and Zoro were really able to see the two sides of it all. Or were they both simply very dutiful in their craft? Waiting until the right time to attack after gathering all the information he could from eachother? Sometimes, Law wondered who was really waiting to attack: The human, or the ghoul.

By the time Law came out of his thoughts, the smell of rich coffee was under his nose. Penguin had set it on the table, and was now spreading out a map of the city before him.

Red dots looked scattered to a normal person's eyes, however both Law and Penguin knew better: Doflamingo wasn't one to conduct a predictable grid-like search.

Law had to stay on top of his game; steps ahead of Doflamingo if he wanted to keep his hunger sated, sabotage Doflamingo's organization, and remain hidden. There were only so many places to retrieve sustenance, Law knew. And it was only a matter of time before one of Doflamingo's lackeys would catch him in the middle of a meal.

When that happens, Law would be prepared to fight. Life beside Doflamingo had not restricted him from learning the ways of his Kagune. Right now, however, he needed a steady supply of flesh in order to save up his strength. Doflamingo wouldn't just send human lackeys for the future confrontations. No, he would hire ghouls powerful in their own right to track Law down.

Penguin gestured at the dotted map before him, and together he and Law decided where Law could discreetly gather sustenance.

 

* * *

 

 

The next week found Law tiredly going over his plans of sabotage. He and Penguin had stayed up most of the nights to gather a supply of human flesh. Packed in his new – or rather Luffy's – freezer, was a steady supply for now. Law hoped that no one would be nosy in the kitchen anytime soon.

Law went over his underground maps, profile lists, and important contacts lists once more. His plan would be come to fruition once some of his contacts scout out the area and patrol patterns of Doflamingo's guards.

His unknowing trump card would be someone called Smoker, who would ultimately become caught up in the middle of Doflamingo's illegal actions. Law had thought about contacting Smoker via anonymous tip, however destroyed that idea as quickly as it had come to him. He wanted Smoker, known as the Academy's bloodhound, to believe that it wasn't the doing of an anonymous face. Smoker was too investigative. The reason the man was Law's ideal person to be used as a trump card was that if there was anyone with the power, reputation, and tenancy to take justice in their own hands in order take down Doflamingo's influence, then it was Smoker.

There were several ways to involve Smoker in the ultimate sabotage, and the method that Law had decided to use was getting to Smoker through the man's own troops. They weren't the brightest, but they had heart and unquestionable loyalty. Law hoped to manipulate them slowly, feed them bits of information through his contacts disguised as chance encounters. Once they've consolidated all their bits of information, their loyalty would compel them to even compel Smoker – if Smoker should even hesitate – to bring down Doflamingo.

With a stretch, Law got off the couch, gathered the papers, and hide them away somewhere in Luffy's room.

He looked outside to find that it was already the evening. A good time to start a hunt, if he had the luxury to, and a good time to re-visit Eustass just before the shop closes. He had promised the other, and he intended to fulfill it. Besides, a few minutes of idle chat to help him get away from rigorous plotting wouldn't hurt. He put on a hoodie, adopted a hunched position, and decided to go out for the evening.

As Law waited for the lift to reach the main level, he was met with a surprise. Someone had gotten into the lift with him moments ago, and they, like Law, were a ghoul. The person wore a mask – or helmet, rather – that covered their entire face.

Something was oddly familiar about the person. Had he encountered them before? And if Law had encountered them, then had that encounter been on friendly terms? And why was a ghoul of all things wearing something to cover their face? Law resisted the urge to tell the person off for their foolishness.

The lift rang and opened at the main floor. Law and the masked person stepped out and headed outside at the same time.

It was only a few minutes of walking later that Law realized the masked person seemed to be following him. Despite not feeling any killing intent from the stranger, Law's suddenly felt sick. Had it really been that easy for Doflamingo's lackeys to locate him? Was this how he was going to spend his last moments? Pitifully seeking the company of a human only to never ever get that wish fulfilled?

Law turned around for the confrontation.

 

* * *

 

 

As Eustass Kid turned the sign hung on the front of the shop, he couldn't help but feel a bit disappointed. It had been a week after he had met Law, and he had been looking forward to seeing him again. Kid knew that he really had no logical argument against Law. After all, Law had seemed to be on the run.

To Kid, Law was fascinating. Not only had the person made it into medical school in order to pursue their own dreams, but appeared quite the opposite to any medical student he had ever seen. Kid had not been able to forget that amused yet soft smile, the way Law held himself composed even if it had been clear that he was in a state of panic, the way his inks seemed to run down his chest. Kid wondered if Law had any other inks that adorned his body, and what it all meant to Law.

Kid let out a frustrated huff as he cleaned the tables. Forget Law and the bakery shop. He was going to attend a concert tonight with his friend Killer, and by all means he was going to have a good time.

Earlier in the week, he had won two tickets to a concert that consisted of bands called _The Misfitz_ , _Ollywood Undead_ , and _Cryo's Hell_ at the outdoors Grand Line Stage. The stage, although small, was magnificently crafted: heavy concrete poles placed at the edges of the stage gave it an illusion of grandeur. Almost arcane symbols were etched into them as well. The top of the poles themselves were claw-like in shape, completing the magnificence.

When he had told Killer about his tickets, he was surprised to find out that Killer had already brought a ticket of his own. After hearing that news, Kid had brief thought that maybe he could invite Law. It would have been interesting to get to know Law and his taste in music better.

Finished with the tables, Kid turned to the display of unsold baked goods. Bonney would enjoy them, if not Killer nor Law. He carefully packed them into a pastry box and began to clean the interior of the display case.

He was almost finished with cleaning up the store when he heard a shout outside. It sounded not only surprised, but in the voice of Killer.

Kid dashed outside. If Killer was in trouble, then he will be there and fight by his side just like Killer had been for him countless times. But as Killer's attacker skided sideways and avoided a jab by Killer's elbow, their hood falling from the motion and exposing their face, all the fight drained from Kid.

“Law?! What the hell is going on?”

Distracted, the person in question didn't have time to counter Killer's quick maneuver. Before Law knew it, he was pinned down and starring up at Kid's incredulous expression.

“Let him go, Killer,” Kid told his friend.

Law got up and put his hood back on. He could hardly believe it. This person with the helmet that Kid had told him about. Of course. Among his planning, he had completely forgotten about Killer until this very moment.

“My apologies,” Law said, offering a hand to Killer. “Thought you were following me.”

“No problem,” Killer replied, shaking Law's hand firmly.

“Eustass-ya has told me about you,” Law continued light-heartedly in attempt to lighten the mood for Kid's sake. “You're one of his good friends, correct?”

“Yes,” Killer responded. Although Law couldn't see the person's expression, he felt that Killer really meant it. Another rarity for Law to know of in terms of genuine relationships between ghouls and humans.

“And yourself?” Killer asked Law but turned to Kid. He needed to find out whether Law was playing with Kid before a meal or not. Unlike Law, Killer had been with Kid as friends for a very long time. After Killer had gotten into some trouble and ended up as a loathsome cross between human and ghoul, Kid had not left him out of disgust nor turned him in to the authorities. To Kid, Killer was simply Killer. The depth of how much Killer would do for his friend was unfathomable. Sometimes, he likened to think of himself as Kid's first mate if Kid were a captain.

“I met Kid around this time last week. I was exhausted, and Kid was kind enough to offer me a drink,” Law tred carefully. “Although I can't say that I was too impressed by his cooking skills. It was a good thing I wasn't even hungry.”

Killer nodded, and Law knew that he had earned Killer's trust. For now.

“Is this the person you've been obsessing over?” Killer asked Kid.

“Shut up, Killer!”

With that, Kid turned around and began walking back to the bakery shop. “Killer, you are going to help me drive all those pastries to Bonney. Then –” Kid turned around and looked at Law. “ _You_ will come to a concert with me.”

 

* * *

 

 

Law closed his eyes and let the overwhelming refrain wash over him. Here, in the middle of a crowd where all types of people were mixed into a mob that revered music, he felt rather safe. Unexposed. He felt like he truly _belonged_. Beside him was Kid, and Law felt Kid's eyes on him.

Law wanted to move closer to Kid. Push his buttons a little more. But Law caught himself. Now was not the time to even think about such things. Especially with Killer behind him and the reasoning that it was best not to get involved in relationships with humans. Most of them weren't as fickle, Law knew. However, Law reasoned, the ever-looming potential for betrayal would always be there. There was another, more horrific reason for his caution, but he mentally pushed it back to the recesses of his mind.

The song that Law had been indulging in ended, and the crowd started screaming in fierce applause.

It was only a few seconds later that Law realized they weren't screams of applause anymore, but of horror.

All around, the crowd panicked and screamed and induced more and more panic and screams. It was difficult to tell what was going on. He quickly turned to Kid, only to find that he was gone. Killer's hand was then placed firmly on his shoulder, preventing him from moving to find Kid.

“I've sent Kid to get some drinks for us,” Killer told Law. Then, he leaned in close and whispered, “A couple of ghouls are attacking. They've used the music to their advantage. Dulled out the senses.”

“And leaving Kid alone was a good idea?!”

“He can handle his own,” Killer replied with a chilling calm to his voice. It wasn't what he had wanted as an opportunity to test Law's restraints and nature, but it would have to do. Will the nature of a blood -thirsty ghoul show itself within Law now that there was a perfect opportunity to _devour_?

With breakneck speed, Killer charged forward and entered the fray. He felt that it was his unspoken duty to make sure there were as little victims as possible tonight. He may be half-ghoul, but he knew that binge-eating or over-eating was unnecessary. He may be half-human, but he knew that there was nothing as unbearable as a ghoul's starvation.

Law did not hesitate. Like Killer, he made it his duty to ensure the minimum amount of victims. He put on his mask, that was the face of a Raven, and entered the battle.

 

* * *

 

 

Law hit on the ground hard. The ghoul with the mask of a cat was about to deliver a finishing blow, however Law saw the other ghoul's arrogance. The ghoul had thought that they had finished Law off.

With a powerful kick, Law felled the ghoul and quickly got to his own feet. The stumble was all the time Law needed to deliver a series of punches that hit the ghoul square in the chest. Law followed up with another kick and sent the ghoul flying.

Law refused to use his Kagune. Not yet. Not against this ghoul. He needed to keep his identity hidden from the gossip of any onlookers.

The fight was not over. The ghoul that Law had sent flying came flying back; manifesting their Kagune in mid-leap and getting ready to pierce Law's flesh. But Law was ready. He dashed and zig-zagged to the concert stage where heavy concrete poles were placed at the edges to give a sense of grandeur. And grand it was as the ghoul, in their frustration, hit them.

Simply hitting concrete wasn't enough to stop the power of a ghoul and its Kagune, however. Law ran from one concrete pole to another in a concentrated pattern, noting and exploiting his opponent's speed and frustration. That anger and frustration would be the ghoul's undoing, Law knew. No matter how fast, how powerful a ghoul was, anger would cloud their mind and ultimately lead to their downfall. Law had battled and trained with enough of Doflamingo's ghoul underlings to know that.

When Law's pattern was complete, he was left at the edge of the falling concrete poles that violently collapsed onto his opponent.

The ghoul's savage scream echoed through the stage and the empty space where an audience once had been.

This time, there was no applause.

 

* * *

 

 

By the time Law located Killer and Kid, any ghoul investigators were long gone. The two had been patching each other up in the empty parking lot beside Killer's car. The pale orange street lamp their only source of light. Killer had been able to defeat two ghouls with little injury, while Kid had managed to survive the fray with only a broken arm.

Upon seeing Law, Kid had rushed to him, demanding that he took his hoodie off so that Kid could help with his injuries.

Law could only watch in stunned silence as Kid bandaged his cuts with difficulty.

There was definitely more to Kid. There was also definitely more to Killer as well, if Killer's stance among ghouls and humans during the battle had been any indication. Law's mind raced fruitlessly for a few minutes before he decided that it was time to call it a night. Perhaps, in the morning, he would be in a better state of mind to figure Killer's stance out.

The look of concentration on Kid's face which indicated his dedication in taking care of the cuts made Law's heart beat a little faster.

“Who's supposed to be the doctor here, Eustass-ya?”

 

To be continued.


End file.
